The NICHD conducts studies focusing on child health and human development and as such has generated and will continue to generate a collection of human bio specimens. The NICHD Fetal Growth Study (NFGS) found normal variations in fetal growth among different ethnicities. This study hopes to determine the percentage of these variations that can be explained by genetics, and to identify genetic loci that contribute to these differences.